The invention is directed to an apparatus for feeding powder coating apparatus with a powder-air mixture.
In electrostatic powder coating apparatus, the applicators, i.e. the powder spray guns, must be supplied with the powder in a form of a powder-air mixture, whereby an optimally uniform distribution and an exact and constant dosing of the powder particles in the powder-air stream are of special significance for a uniform coating.
Usually, the coating powder is prepared in special reservoirs for this purpose. These reservoirs comprise fluidization and conveying means. German Patent 36 11 039 discloses such a reservoir. Given the type of fluidization and conveyor means disclosed therein, it is difficult to undertake an exact conveying and dosing. This disadvantage is aggravated by what are usually long conveyor lines from the generally extremely large powder reservoirs to the remote powder coating apparatus. Further, it is not possible given this and similar, known apparatus to undertake a separate matching for every powder coating apparatus given the connection of a plurality of coating apparatus to a single reservoir, i.e. to match quantity and composition of the powder-air mixture to the respective demands.